The goal of the Analytic and Informatics Core (AIC) is to work with each SPORE research project and[unreadable] the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core to provide an integrated data management system to[unreadable] facilitate communication among all projects and cores and to serve as a resource for design of basic[unreadable] science experiments and clinical trials, development of innovative statistical methodology, statistical[unreadable] analysis and publishing translational research generated through the Breast SPORE program. The AIC of[unreadable] this SPORE will be integrated with the Cancer Center Biostatistics Core Facility and the Bioinformatics[unreadable] Core of the University for ease of administration, to avoid duplication of existing infrastructure and to take[unreadable] advantage of existing expertise. The Analytic and Informatics Core will incorporate sound experimental[unreadable] design principles within each project to enhance interpretability of study results, will carry out data analyses[unreadable] using appropriate statistical methodology, and will contribute to interpretation of results through written[unreadable] reports and frequent interaction with project investigators. To serve all proposed SPORE Projects, as well[unreadable] as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, the AIC has the following[unreadable] objectives: 1) Complete the development of SPORE databases, including development of systems to[unreadable] enhance the accuracy and completeness of project data and facilitate the sharing of data and results[unreadable] among SPORE investigators. The systems will link clinical, tissue, and laboratory data in a relational[unreadable] schema and include a web application interface to allow researchers to access databases, perform queries[unreadable] and edit checks, and export the data for statistical analysis; 2) Provide statistical and statistical genetic[unreadable] expertise in designing and conducting laboratory experiments, clinical trials, and genetic and epidemiologic[unreadable] studies arising from the research proposed in this application; 3) Perform statistical and statistical genetic[unreadable] analyses and assist in the interpretation of study findings, summarization of results, and preparation of[unreadable] manuscripts for publication; 4) Conduct methodological research to provide research infrastructure for[unreadable] SPORE projects. Among the first of the methodological research projects on which the informatics and[unreadable] analysis groups will collaborate is the extension of HapMap information to members of CEPH pedigrees[unreadable] not included in the HapMap through use of linkage mapping information on all pedigree members. This[unreadable] research project will substantially improve the power and resolution of studies proposed in Project 4, as[unreadable] well as provide a public resource that can be used by other investigators with phenotype information on[unreadable] CEPH cell lines; 5) Collaborate and assist all project investigators with the publication of scientific results.[unreadable]